Die Kluft
'''Die Kluft' ist ein gewalttätiges Land, von Erdbeben zerrissen und Stürmen umtost, die einem die Haut abreißen können. Sie befindet sich nordwestlich des Mojave-Ödlands und liefert die Spiel-Welt für das Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Lonesome Road. Hintergrund Vor dem großen Krieg lagen auf dem Gebiet der heutigen Kluft die die Städte Hopeville und Ashton. Neben ihrer Hauptfunktion als Raketenbasis war Hopeville auch Ort eines großen Big MT Experiments zur Wetterbeeinflussung; einem Projekt, dass in einem fürchterlichen Desaster endete. Es erzeugte die Sandstürme, für die die Kluft auch 2281 bekannt ist.Die Karte der Kluft befindet sich in Big MT (Old Worls Blues) im Meteorological Research Center. Elijah erwähnt, dass Ulysses Interesse an dieser Einrichtung hatte. Und in einem Terminal außerhalb des Y-0 Research Centers kann man lesen, dass Hopeville der Ort eines Experiments war, welches fürchterlich schief ging. Neben diesem Projekt war Big MT auch Partner verschiedener Firmen. Das führte dazu, dass die Hippie-Kommune, die gegen den Chinesisch-Amerikanischen Krieg protestierten, von speziell ausgebildet und ausgerüsteten Bereitschaftspolizisten "aufgemischt", verhaftet und als Testsubjekte zum Big MT verfrachtet wurden. Der Einsatz wurde vom Kavallerie Regiment durchgeführt, die die neue Erweiterte Aufstandsausrüstung trugen. Der Große Krieg hat das Militär vor Ort offenbar überrascht. Die Atomraketen dort, blieben in ihren Silos. Nach dem atomaren Feuer fiel eine Decke der Ruhe über das Land. Für zwei Jahrhunderte war die Kluft ungestört vor menschlicher Anwesenheit. Eventuell schaffte es eine kleine Gemeinschaft Überlebender sich zu etablieren. Am Leben gehalten durch die Arbeit von Kurieren blühte die neue Stadt auf und zog mehr Siedler an, sich hier niederzulassen. Die Siedlung gedieh und wuchs schnell genug, das Interesse der Republik Neukalifornien auf sich zu ziehen, die schließlich begann, sie zu annektieren, um eine weitere Nachschublinie in das Mojave-Ödland aufzubauen. Diese Aktion der RNK zog wiederum die Aufmerksamkeit von Caesar's Legion auf sich. Die Legion versuchte gerade, die Mojave unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und dazu durfte es keine weitere Versorgungslinie der RNK geben. Caesar sendete Frumentarii und Attentäter um die Gegend und die Stellungen der RNK auszukundschaften. Dieser Konflikt zerstörte die Siedlung allerdings nicht. Das war das Werk des Kuriers, der bei seiner Rückkehr in die Kluft, mit Auftrag der RNK, eine Lieferung aus Navarro dabei hatte, in der sich der aktivierte ICBM Zünder befand. Als sich dieses Gerät nah genug war, verband es sich mit dem Steuerungscomputer der Atomraketen und sendete das Signal zur Sprengung an die Raketen, die in ihren Silos lagen.Chris Avellone spricht über die Lieferung von Lonesome Road Sie explodierten eine nach der anderen, rissen dabei die Erde auf und verwüsteten die Landschaft und verursachten massive Erdbeben. Die Truppen der RNK und Caesars Legion waren beide in der Kluft gefangen. Dieses Unglück schuf die Kluft, wie wir sie im Jahre 2281 kennen. Die Kluft veränderte die RNK- und Legionssoldaten. Der ständige Sandsturm riss ihnen die haut von den Gesichtern und die Strahlung ghulifizierte sie allmählich. Sie wurden zu den Gezeichneten. Hautlosen, hasserfüllten Kreaturen, die alles und jeden um sie herum angreifen. Außerhalb der Kluft hatte dieses Ereignis ebenfalls Folgen. Diese Nachschublinie für die RNK war nicht mehr. Dazu schaffte es die Legion die Nachschublinien über die Death Valley Road und den Carson Pass Highway zu blockieren. Das verschaffte ihnen die nötige Zeit um ihre Kräfte nach der verlorenen ersten Schlacht am Hoover-Damm wieder aufzufüllen.Joshua Graham Außerdem war dies die Geburtsstunde der größten Gefahr für die Nachkriegszivilisation im amerikanischen Südwesten: Ulysses. Das Desaster in der Kluft traumatisierte und inspirierte ihn gleichermaßen. Er lernte dabei, welchen Einfluss eine einzelne Person auf den Verlauf der Geschichte haben kann. An irgendeinem Punkt nach dieser Tragödie schickte die RNK eine Expedition in die Kluft.Bravo Team Einsatzbefehle Sie unterschätzen allerdings die Gefahren und den schweren Wiederstand, auf den sie hier trafen und gingen unter.Missionsreport Als ED-E die Kluft passierte, scannten ihn die hiesigen Computer und produzierten Kopien zu Wartungszwecken. Ulysses hat dann vermutlich in eine davon das Päckchen in einen installiert. Ulysses wollte Rache nehmen und die postapokalyptische Welt umformen, wie der Kurier dies mit der Kluft getan hat. Dazu wollte er die restlichen Atomraketen verwenden und ein erneutes nukleares Feuer entfachen. Irgendwann vor der zweiten Schlacht am Hoover-Damm kontakierte Ulysses den Kurier mit einer einfachen Nachricht: Den Koordinaten zum Canyon-Wrack, westlich von Primm, und den Worten "Courier Sechs - Ulysses". Das Ziel von Ulysses war es das neue Heim des Kuriers vor seinen Augen zu zerstören, wie es der Kurier einst mit der Kluft tat. Der Kurier folgte dem Ruf und traf Ulysses unter der Flagge der alten Welt und die beiden entschieden das Schicksal Amerikas. Anlage Die Kluft besteht aus den Überresten einer relativ großen Stadt und eines Militärbezirks. Die Gegend ist wegen großer Zerstörungen sehr unwirtlich. Es gibt viele Fallen und Feinde. Beim Umherwandern muss der Spieler stets vorsichtig sein, um nicht überrumpelt zu werden. Früh im Spiel sind eine große Menge an Trümmern und Schutt von der Militärbasis vorhanden. Das lichtet sich im Laufe der Zeit aber etwas. Die Schnellstraße der Stadt ist in viele Abschnitte zerfallen und macht etwas anderes, als lineare Erforschung unmöglich. Die Hälfte der Gebäude liegt in Asche und Sand begraben. Diese Asche und der Sand bedeckt auch das restliche Land. Es scheint völlig tot und leer. Im nördlichen Bereich herrscht völliges Chaos. Der Boden ist wie eine offenen Wunde auseinander gerissen. In der Gegend wimmelt es von Gezeichneten und Todeskrallen, versteckt in den Ruinen der Stadt. In der Kluft gibt es auch noch etliche nicht detonierte Sprengköpfe, die der Spieler manipulieren kann. Notizen * Es dauert drei In-Game Tage um zwischen Mojave Ödland und der Kluft zu reisen. * Laut Joshua Graham liegt die Kluft nördlich der Mojave, nahe dem Death Valley, aber nicht in Nevada. * Der Ein- und Ausgang der Kluft resettet im Hardcore-Modus die Wasser-, Nahrungs- und Schlaf-Counter auf 0. Vorkommen Die Kluft wird in Fallout: New Vegas und den Add-Ons (Dead Money, Honest Hearts, und Old World Blues erwähnt. Sie erscheint nur im Add-On Lonesome Road. Hinter den Kulissen * Vor dem Release von Lonesome Road zeigte der Twitter Avatar von Chris Avellone die Kluft. * The goal of Chris Avellone when setting out to create Lonesome Road was to deliver a Zelazny-style Damnation Alley experience in the Fallout universe with Lonesome Road. Marvel also did a recent take on Damnation Alley with Old Man Logan.Diaries Galerie Divide.jpg Divide.png Divide2.png Divide3.png CaveOfTheAbaddon.png|Höhle des Abbadon, eine untypische Höhle, bestehend aus einer Ansammlung zerstörter Wolkenkratzer. Nvdlc03dividepleximap.png|Die Karte der Kluft, wie im Big MT zu sehen The_Divide.jpg UlyssesDivide.png|Ulysses, die Wache der Kluft UlyssesDivide2.png|Ulysses wacht über die Kluft in der Nacht Divide scenery.jpg Interaktive Karte Einzelnachweise en:The Divide es:La Divisoria fr:Ligne de Partage pl:Rozpadlina pt:The Divide ru:Разлом (локация) uk:Розлом (локація) Kategorie:Lonesome Road Orte Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas nur erwähnte Orte Kategorie:Dead Money nur erwähnte Orte Kategorie:Honest Hearts nur erwähnte Orte Kategorie:Old World Blues nur erwähnte Orte Kategorie:Fallout Tactics nur erwähnte Orte